Running Away
by Miggy
Summary: Determined to get away from a life of excentricity, Bra plans to get away from all the madness that surrounds her life, her family, and her friends. However, during her last summer at home, things happen that could possibly change her life.
1. Running Away

Hey everyone. Before you get into the fic there are several things you need to know. Some facts like ages have been altered. This is also my first DBZ related fic so you'll have to bear with me if I get something terribly wrong. Another thing, I typed the entire thing up in notepad and didn't bother with a spellcheck!!!! oo Fear my insanity...there are bound to be typos...overlook them Or I'll kill you... 

And now....on to the fic!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - Running Away - -  
- - Prologue - -

She hesitated a bit before opening the white envelope, out of fear of what the letter inside would say. She'd been waiting for the letter from this college for weeks, and here it was, right in front of her and she was scared to open it. "Come on Bra, you can do this..." she said in a low voice. She took a deep breath, opened the the envelope and began to read the letter. Moments passed, then, "YES!!!! I'M IN, I GOT IN!!!" Trunks burst into her room.

"What the hell are you yelling about!?" he looked at her questioningly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Trunks I did it! I got accepted to Euphoria University!" She let him go and handed him the letter.

He read it then smiled at her. "Way to go. I knew if I wished hard enough I'd be rid of you one of these days."

She snatched the letter back from him and glared at him. "Thats it!" she pointed to the door. "Out, you!" He laughed lightly and walked out. Bra closed her door and looked at the letter again. Finally she'd be able to get far away from here, far away from all the weirdness that surrounded her family and friends. She never asked for stange powers, super strength or the ability to fly, yet she had all those powers and more. She remembered how she always envied normal girls with normal lives. Well now she'd be perfectly normal in another city where no one knew her or her family. Euphoria University was located in Zenith City, which was perfect because it was far, far away from Satan City and everyone who knew her. She'd hate leaving her mom, dad and all her friends but she was possitive she was doing the right thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - First Steps - -

- - Chapter One - -

She told her parents that night while they were eating dinner. Trunks and Vegeta were busy scarfing down their food but Bulma noticed that Bra had barely touched hers. "Bra honey, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

There was nothing wrong really, she'd just been busy wondering how she was going to tell her parents. Well now was as good a time as any. She looked to Vegeta, then to Bulma. "Mom, dad, I got a letter today. From Euphoria University." she smiled. "I got in, they accepted me."

Bulma smiled happily. "Oh honey thats wonderful. Congratulations, I've heard alot of good things about that school."

"Thanks mom." Bra then looked to Vegeta who had a serious look plastered on his face.

"I thought you were going to Silverstar University like Trunks, here in Satan, there's absolutely no need for you to go that far away from home!"

Bra sighed, she should have guessed something like this would happen, either way she quickly came up with an argument. "Euphoria has a way better fashion expertise program, all Silverstar is really known for is its computer department and thats beacause it's funded by Capsule Corp." she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Vegeta looked over to Trunks who at the current moment had his mouth full. "Trunks you've been going to Silverstar for a year now, tell her what good a school it is!"

Trunks nodded and said, through a full mouth, "Oh...yeah....great school....good basketball team..." and he then continued to stuff his face.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance as Bra could barely contain her giggles. "The point is that Zenith City is a little too far away just for college."

"No dad, thats not the point, Euphoria is the best college for what I want to do and its not like they accept just anyone. I'm going because its a good oppertunity for me and nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

Vegeta was about to say something but Bulma shot him a glare and he stopped before the words came out. He still looked mad, however he finally gave in. "Fine."

The family ate the rest of dinner in silence, Trunks still stuffing his face unaware that an argument had just taken place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything went as normal as usual the next day at Orange Star high. Bra sat at the usual bench to eat her lunch as she waited for Pan and Marron. They were both going to attend Silverstar University as well, Pan had made sure of that so she could be as close to Trunks as possible, even though Pan really could have gone anywhere she wanted. Her test scores had been amazingly high and she hadn't even been putting in as much effort as Bra and Marron had. Though she never told Trunks that, in fact she'd told him she'd scored just high enough to get into Silverstar, he probably figured she was lying but it really didn't matter, it was sweet that she'd go to a school that didn't deserve her just to be with Trunks.

Bra looked up and smiled as the two girls approached her, both giggling at something funny Marron had just said. They both greeted Bra, then sat.

"God I love being a senior." Marron said as she lifted her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head to stop her long blonde hair from falling to her face. "Its like all the guys flock to us, its too cool."

"For you maybe." Pan said through a smile. She opened her notebook to the inside of the front cover where she had taped a picture of Trunks. "I'm happily taken."

Bra giggled and yet again she took another deep breath as she prepared to tell her two best friends the news. "Umm, guys? Did you get your acceptance letters yet?"

Pan happily held up hers. No suprise there. Marron was scrounging around in her bookbag till she finally pulled out a slighly crumpeled letter. "Yup, Silverstar, got it like three days ago."

Pan looked at Bra a bit confusedly. "Didn't you get yours yet Bra? I thought we sent out our applications at the same time."

Bra laughed a little uneasily. "Well we did, but I never sent an application to Silverstar."

Both Pan and Marrons heads shot up and they looked at her with slight shock. "What? I thought we were all going to Silverstar." Marron said as she looked to her acceptance letter, then back to Bra.

"Yeah me too. What gives Bra? If you didn't apply to Silverstar then where did you apply to?"

Bra went into her bag and pulled out a folded letter. "I applied to Breener, Vernocy and Euphoria University. I just got a letter yesterday. Its from Euphoria, which was my first choice in the first place, so I'm going there." She handed Pan the letter and Marron went to read it over her shoulder. Moments later Pan handed the letter back and faked a smile.

"Wow Bra.....thats really great.....we're happy for you."

Marron sat back down but looked skeptickal. "We are?"

Pan lightly elbowed Marron.

"Oww." she rubbed her arm.

Bra weakly giggled. "Alright guys, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Pan looked to her open notebook, trying to make it look like she was going over her notes. "Nothing's wrong Bra, we're really happy for you, its a great school, you're really lucky."

"Yeah, lucky, that schools hard to get in to." Marron tried to keep up the appearance that she was happy, but she just wasn't as good as Pan was at that sort of thing. "But why in the hell do you have to go so far away for Bra? We're going to miss you like crazy."

"And I'll miss you guys too, all of you. And I know its really far away, but it has the best reputation for the kind of career I want in fashion design. You both know how much I want to have my own line of clothing, this school can help me achieve that."

Pan raised a brow. "Really? Are you sure this isn't just about this silly notion you've had since you were twelve that you could never really be normal as long as you lived here?"

That did it. She should have guessed that Pan would see through her when no one else could. However her reasons for going so far away were her business. All the happy emotion she'd been trying to keep up left her face. She stared blankly now at Marron and Pan. "What does it matter, this is a dream come true for me and I'm not going to let it go just because the both of you want me to stay. I didn't come here to ask for your acceptance, I told you I got accepted because I've already decided that it's what I'm going to do." With that she got up and left, leaving the two girls speechless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She felt bad that night as she lay on her bed and flipped through a magazine, looking for the perfect prom dress. Pan had her figured out, she wasn't ready to admit it, and she was rude to them. It wasn't like her at all. However she had valued her privacy, and Pan hadn't respected that by voicing Bra's real reason for leaving. She sighed as she continued to skim through the magazine. "I suppose I should appologize." she said to herself in a low, childish voice.

Bulma then walked in, the cordless phone in her hand. "Bra honey, it's Pan again." Bulma's voice sounded a bit exhausted, since this was now the third time Pan had called today, and she had a feeling it would be the third time that Bra would be avoiding Pan's call.

"Tell her I'm sleeping mom."

Bulma stared at Bra for a moment, giving her the disaproving look before she put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Pan, shes knocked out, why don't you try her tomorrow," a pause, then "Yes, I'll tell her you called. Bye." she then pressed the botton and hung up. She seated herself on the bed and stroked Bra's long hair. "Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Bra sighed and closed the magazine. "We're just having a little disagreement mom, its nothing major."

"First of all, thats very cryptic, it doesn't really tell me anything. And secondly I mean about everything, why you're going so far away from home, why it's so important to you. I defended you when your dad was going to try to make you go to college here, you at least owe me an explanation as to why I did that." Bulma's eyes were completely calm, and yet so understanding. Bra knew she could tell her mother anything.

"You know why I want to get out of Satan City so bad mom. Everyone who knows me here has this pre-programed vision of me. 'Oh theres Bra, Vegeta's daughter, she'll wanna join the wrestling team for sure, just look at how strong her dad is.' They'll see Pan or Trunks start to fly then bug me telling me to do it too. And lets not forget all the times Capsule Corp's had to pay for a damaged wall at Orange Star because I was mad and either kicked or punched a wall. I want complete normalcy, mom."

Bulma giggled a bit and showed Bra a reasuring smile . "Oh honey, not everyone can be perfect, and its not like you're some kind of circus freak, you're a beautiful half saiyajin, you're special."

"Thats just it, I don't want to be special. I wanna be me, admiered because of my fashion skills and gorgeous designs, not becuase I can lift a car and throw it half way across town."

Bulma nodded. "I see where you're coming from hon, if it's that important to you, you know I'll support you in whatever you do, but you're going to be terribly missed." She got up and went to the door. "Oh and please, try to clear this thing with Pan up please, before you go at least."

Bra nodded slowly. "Alright mom, I will."

Bulma smiled. "G'night."

"Night mom." with that Bulma left the room and closed the door. Bra looked to the calender on her wall. It was May already, soon the school year would be over and she would begin to plan everything for her new life in Zenith City. What bothered her now was this tiny voice in the back of her head, it was saying don't go. She pushed it as far from her mind as possible as she picked up the magazine and began to flip through it once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Making Memories

- - Making Memories - -

- - Chapter Two - -

It was the next day, the summer sun reflected beautifully off the lake behind the mansion belonging to the president of Capsule Corp. and her family. Goten sighed as he stepped back from the wall he was drawing on, something was missing, he could feel it, being the detail freak that he was. His eyes then lit up as he saw it, the shading on Pan's arm needed to be darker. He darkened the shading there a bit then stepped back again to recieve the full impact of the mural. Just then Trunks walked in, a smile on his face, he stopped as he saw the mural on his bedroom wall, as he saw his stunningly beautiful Pan rendered so skillfully. The mural, though unfinished, still seemed to entrance him, time stopped for him, there was only him and the black and white, yet still lovely, mural of the love of his life.

"Trunks? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. You've really outdone yourself Goten, its gorgeous." he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Goten smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. It'll take a few days to get it fully painted but it will most likely be done by next week." he then began to put his supplies away.

"Take your time Goten, I want it to be perfect, like her......" Trunks became lost once again as he stared at the black and white resemblence of Pan.

Goten finished packing his things and slung his black bag over his shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be. I'll pay attention to every last detail."

Trunks smirked as he looked to Goten. "You always do, but hey, thanks for doing me this favor, Pan will be speechless. Going to that art college has really paid off hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway I better be going, I wanna get to the art supply store in town before it closes, there's still some paint I need, to get this finished."

"Alright, see ya Goten."

"Later Trunks." Almost as soon as he left the room he bumped into Bra who had been heading to her room. "Oh sorry." he then noticed who he'd bumped into. "Hey Bra." he smiled.

She looked up at him. "Hey Goten, long time no see." She smiled as she looked at him, he seemed somewhat changed, much different from when he graduated from Orange Star two years earlier. More calm, gentler.

"Yeah, I guess it has been a while, only one time when I came to visit Trunks during my last vacation actually. Guess I should try to make it here more often. Well anyway, how are you? Excited about graduating?"

She giggled. "I'm alright, very excited about graduating though, in fact I can't wait." They looked at eachother for countless seconds, both unmoving as they stared at one another. Bra was entranced by the way Goten appeared so strong with his tight muscled body, and yet how he seemed so gentle and kind, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, why hadn't she noticed any of this before? And as she took in a new found attraction for him he was struggling with same problem. The way her long blue hair fell to her shoulders, how much she'd seemed to mature, how beautiful she had become, how her eyes glistened in the mid-day sunlight, and like her he was brooding over how he never noticed any of this till now.

Bra was the one who somehow found the inner strength to break the dense silence which had seemed to surround them. "So, what brings you here anyway Goten? If you don't mind me asking." She'd known it was a stupid question the moment it left her mouth. He'd probably come to see her brother.

He smiled. "I don't mind at all, and I was here in Trunk's room, he asked me to do a mural on his wall and since I'm here on vacation, I said yes. It's coming along nicely, I should have it finished in the next few days." he stopped himself now as he noticed he was rambling.

Wow, she thought. She really must have been busy the past few days if Goten was here in her house and she handn't even noticed. "That's really nice of you. What's it a mural of? Wait, lemme guess, Pan?"

He nodded. "Yup. He's really excited about it too. I've never seen a guy fall all over a girl like that. Guess its up to him what he wants on his wall. I'd hate to think what he'd do to the wall if she ever dumped him though."

Bra giggled. "Well he probably wouldn't have a wall anymore, but she'd never do that, she falls over him as much as he falls over her. Its kinda sweet, I envy them sometimes." she blushed a bit, she really hadn't meant to say that, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

But he did notice, he seemed to notice everything about her, especially the light red tint that now swept over her cheeks. "I guess I do too, sometimes, who wouldn't? They seem so in love, I hope it lasts." he let out a low sigh. "Anyway I'd better get going. I guess I'll see you around then, Bra?"

"Sure. It's a possibility. Bye Goten."

He bent to kiss her cheek and as if by instinct she stayed perfectly still and closed her eyes, not minding at all when he lingered a little longer than he should have. When he finally pulled back he was blushing, for reasons unknown to him. However Bra could barely notice it because her head was still in a dreamy, spinny state. Now he knew it was really time for him to get out of here. "Bye Bra." He then turned and went down the stairs, minutes later he was out of the large house, leaving a still dazed Bra in the hallway near her room.

Her thoughts soon settled and she mentally slapped herself for letting a peck on the cheek make her lose all train of thought. "Could I have been more of a spaz?" She sighed and turned to go to her room but stopped right where she was when she saw Trunks standing in the doorway of his room with his arms crossed, smiling at her. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked in a flat voice.

"Long enough 'spaz'. And yeah you could have been more of a spaz. I think you handled that really well. Still though, I never pegged you for the kind of girl Goten would go for, but hey, maybe he has a thing for the strange and unusual." He smirked.

She grumbled annoyedly. "First of all I didn't ASK for your opinion. Secondly there's nothing between me and Goten."

"Riiiiiiiiight. Dude I've been standing here long enough to know there was something there. You're a bad liar and you always have been."

"Geeze, why the hell does everyone think they all of a sudden have the right to cross examine me like they know everything?!" With that she stormed into her room and slammed her door.

".....Was it something I said?" Trunks went into his room, utterly confused as to what he did to make her lash out the way she did. He figured he'd appologize later for.......whatever it was he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm..." Bra turned to her left side, giving her reflection in the store's mirror a long, critical glance. The light blue gown she wore was beautiful, but for her, there was something off about it. Being almost the same color of her hair, the whole thing just made her look TOO blue. Which certainly wasn't the look she was going for. She wanted to be dazzling for the prom, not to be labeled 'Sexiest Smurf of the year'. She laughed at her own thoughts and looked to the clerk who had suggested that dress. "I love the style...but with my hair..it meshes just a bit too much..." The woman smiled understandingly, undoubtedly seeing Bra's point and disappeared to the back of the boutique to pick out another few dresses. For a slim moment in time she considered dying her hair. But that would have been too extreme, besides, she liked her hair. She'd been about to go back into the dressing room and change out of the dress, but she then heard her cell phone ringing in her purse. She sighed lightly and walked to the front of the shop where she'd left her purse, taking out the phone she pressed the button to accept the call, recognizing the number immediately. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much darling, I'm sorry I got stuck at the lab today...I really wish I could be there to help you pick out the dress."

"It's no sweat mom, I know you're busy, I wanna suprise you anyway." She giggled lightly, as did Bulma.

"I'm sure I'll love it, you've got better fashion sense than I do." Which in a way was true, she would always find herself clearing her outfit ideas with Bra and always getting a good reaction wherever she went. "How's it going so far? Or have you already bought the dress?"

Bra sighed lightly. "I'm still in the process...it's coming along nicely though, and if this doesn't work...well I'll just make my own." She shrugged lightly, knowing it wouldn't be as hard as it sounded, as she'd already done just that on several occasions. Just then she looked out the store's window and saw someone about to pass by, but they stopped and backed up. It was Goten...and he was smiling at her. And all she could do was smile back, completely forgetting about her mother for the moment. Goten entered the expensive shop, which he probably would never have been caught dead in if she hadn't been there. He stood in front of her for a second in silence, and she wondered why he didn't say anything. However she then realized it was because she was holding the phone to her ear.

"Bra? Bra..are you there?"

She snapped back to reality and giggled a little at her own sillieness. "Yeah..still here mom..." She noticed the woman who worked at the shop come back to her dressing room, hanging up three more dresses there. "But I'd better go...I'd like to get this over with." She said her goodbye's then hung up the phone, blushing lightly as she looked to Goten. "Sorry about that...didn't think I'd see you today."

Goten struggled to find words, even to think. His eyes were busy appreciating how the gown Bra wore clung to her body, making her look as if she were a princess, all dressed up and ready for the ball. He cleared his throat. "It's fine...I just thought I'd come in and say hello.." He scratched the back of his head a little nervously. "I'll go though, let you get back to your shopping." It seemed to take all his energy to hide the catch in his breath when she grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving.

"Actually....think you could stay and look at these last few dresses? Give me a guys opinion? It'd really help.." Her eyes pleaded with his in an adorable way. Meanwhile the clerk nodded.

"She's right, it always helps to have a males perspective."

How could he refuse after that? After all, he was headed to her house anyway, maybe he could even drive her back there after he helped her out. He smiled and nodded lightly. Bra felt her knees go partially weak at the sight of his smile, finding it amazing that she could still hold herself up as she lead him back to her dressing room. She left him to sit and wait as she disappeared into the small room, not bothering to look at herself again in the mirror till she had the next dress on. It was shorter than the light blue one. Thigh length in fact. It was a beautiful dark jade green, unlike the shade of forest green which she hated, this one was more pastel, sleeveless with a low cut back, the fabric itself was the softest crushed velvet, the straps made of diamond-like rinestones securely held together crossed in two 'X' formations down her exposed back. Thinking quickly she took the clip that had been holding her hair to the side and used it to tie her hair into a loose twist, a few tendrils of hair hanging down to rest at the sides of her face. She smiled, blushing still, took a deep breath, she felt doubt upon doubt begin to weigh on her shoulders. Then, question after question sped through her mind. Why did this matter so much? Why should she care what he thought? Then...before all of this could effect her too much, before she lost her nerve, she stepped out of the dressing room, her head lowered just a bit, eyes fixed on the skirt against her thighs. "Well?"

Goten had been looking at a magazine, flipping through it casually, then he heard the door to the dressing room creak open. He put the magazine down immediately, looking up to her figure he felt time slow down around him. Every step she took away from those dressing room doors, twords him, was so elegant. His eyes slid so slowly up her form, his hands gripping tightly to the armrests of the chair on which he sat. His mouth went dry. He could never remember being so dumbfounded or speechless, unless he counted that moment, days before when he'd kissed her cheek. She was gorgeous, and he wanted to touch her, hold her at the very least, perhaps even run his fingers down her back, which was exactly what caught his eyes as she twirled slowly. He thought he probably could have stared at her all day, however he was pulled back to reality when she asked her question again. She was looking at him now, his eyes collided with hers as he answered truthfully. "You look...stunning..I love it.." He smiled, feeling a heat rise in his cheek. He was almost thankful when the saleswoman chimed in.

"He's right you know, the dress does you wonders. Turn for me."

Reluctantly, she tore her eyes from Goten for a moment to twirl once more, loving the feel of the fabric against her thighs as she did. She smiled at the saleswoman, awaiting an answer, noting that now the woman looked at her consideringly.

"The style is perfect, it's the color that gets me, how do you feel about the same dress in black?"

Bra thought about it for a moment. She'd often wear black because, in contrast to her skin and hair, it made her stand out just a little bit more. Plus, if she had this dress in black, the rinestones would stand out a lot more, giving her that sparkling effect she loved. She smiled happily and nodded. "Perfect." She looked to Goten. "Don't you think?"

He tried to imagine the same dress in black, on Bra, which only sent his mind into heated fantasies about his best friends sister. The dress as it was now made her look beautiful and innocent, if it were in black, there was no doubt in his mind that she would look seductive and sexy. He found it amazing what something like a simple change in color could do. And all he could do now was nod in agreement with her and the saleslady.

"Alrighty then, I'll get the dress in the same size as that one. What about shoes, gloves?"

Bra seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm...no, I have the perfect sandals for it, gloves would only bother me." The woman nodded and she was off again to find Bra's dress. It was only ten minutes later that Goten and Bra left the store, Bra smiling happily. She hadn't counted on finding the perfect dress, but she was happy she had. "Are you sure you don't mind driving me home Goten?" She looked to him, hoping she wasn't inconveniencing him.

"Not at all, I have to head there anyway to work on Trunks' mural." As they got to his car he held the door open for her, then closed it and got in himself. The drive was silent for the first few minutes. He tried desperately to focus on the road, and now what being so close to Bra was doing to him. Even now, having changed back into a black t-shirt and jeans, she was still sexy. He attempted to dismiss those thoughts, instead, saying the first thing that came to mind. "Lucky guy...whoever's taking you to the prom.." Oh yeah...that was smooth. If he told the truth, it would be that he was insanely jealous of whoever was taking her. He was very close to wanting to physically hurt the person who would have their arm linked with Bra's that night, who would more than likely be able to run their fingers down her smooth back. Great, now he was getting worked up. He shifted uneasily in his seat.

Bra hadn't noticed his movements, in fact, she'd made it her personal objective to stare out her window the whole way home, as not to stare at him, like she knew she would. She'd come to terms with her attraction to him. Who wouldn't be attracted to him? He was sweet, funny, strong, gentle...and painfully gorgeous. She told herself it was natural. But should it have been? She'd been friends with him for as long as she could remember. They used to play together as kids...now for some odd reason, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She found herself smirking lightly when she heard his statement. "No one's taking me...I've resigned myself to going alone. I just really wasn't interested in anyone who'd asked me." She'd been asked by a few guys of course, but she'd turned them all down, for some reason or another. Up until now she had no problem going to the prom alone. She imagined herself there now with Goten though. Just thinking of them together, on what was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life, made her shiver. The rest of the drive was just silence, Goten was mentally rejoicing over the fact that she wasn't going with anyone, and Bra fantasizing about going with him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered her house, Bra wanted to treat herself to a dip in the pool and a few laps for having managed to keep anything other than friendly images of Goten out of her mind. All the while, Goten just wanted to get into Trunks' room and get to work, lest he risk wanting to spend more time with Bra, which he knew would only lead to...something else. For now, he cleared his mind. "I'm going to head up to your brothers room." With that he turned and headed twords the stairs. Bra smiled at him, the victory of finding her dress still keeping her spirits high. She nodded lightly and waved to him. He turned away almost instantly. Her smile made him want to hold her close. Inwardly he sighed and made his way to Trunks' room. Bra waited a few more minutes before making her way to her room. She felt as if she could do anything now. And the first thing on her list didn't seem as hard as it had a few days ago. She left her dress in its box on her bed and changed into her dark, navy blue bikini. She wrapped an aqua skirt around her waist and picked up the cordless phone. She went down stairs and to the back of her house, then, once she was at the pool in back of the house she dialed a number she knew by heart, biting her lip gently in light anticipation as it rang..once...then twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pan. Listen, I'm sorry for the way I lashed out at you a few days ago. I just wasn't myself...I'm really...really sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She heard Pan's lighthearted laughter and found herself smiling too.

"Of course, I was ready to forgive you the first day, I was just waiting for you to come around. And I'm sorry too...for saying what I did, I had no right, it was your decision, I shouldn't have questioned it."

"Forgiven and forgotten. We both said things we didn't mean." Bra sat at the edge of the pool, her toes dipping in the cool water. "Now that that's over with though, how about you come over and we can have a private pool party? I feel like celebrating after finally getting the perfect prom dress." She giggled upon hearing Pan's squeel of excitement.

"You're on. I'll slip on my bathing suit and be there in a jiff!"

"Great, I'll call Marron now and apologize to her, then invite her too. See you in a bit."

"See ya!"

She hung up with Pan, dialing Marron's number a moment later. It was basicly the same with Marron, each forgave the other and Bra was congratulated on finding her dress, only Marron had to decline Bra's offer to celebrate. She was going on a date with Uub. Bra wished her luck and hung up the phone. She then leaned herself back, kicking her legs lightly in the water as she waited on Pan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goten sighed dreamily as he watched Bra from Trunks' bedroom window. The way her body looked so completely sweet in the dimming sunlight. He didn't even notice the smile of mischief that appeared on his face when he thought of hovering over her, of kissing gently at her neck and tasting the flesh there. His daydream would have gone on and on had it not been for Trunks invading his sweet solitude. "Why are you staring out the window like that?" Trunks then crossed to where Goten was standing. Goten blushed a little and turned back to look at the mural, his steady hand painting once more. "Oh, I see...Goten, have you got a thing for my sister?"

Goten cleared his throat and shook his head lightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." So what if he was lying? He was saving them an unnecessary conversation. He tried to justify it that way.

"Dude, I know that look, don't even try to hide it man." Trunks was smiling smugly, it wasn't often he knew something others didn't, and he was going to enjoy this. "You've got the hots for my sister." He went over to his bed and sat, watching the tint of pink wash over Goten's cheeks as he tried to concentrate. "I knew I was right."

Goten smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing like that, OK...so I like her, she's cute and pretty and all...way out of my league though." At this point he thought his voice was low enough only for him to hear, but Trunks heard him.

"Out of your league? Far from it. You should spend some more time with her, she's got the mansion and the cash, but she's not as stuck up as you'd think, she makes her own clothes half the time."

Goten looked back to Trunks, perking a brow. "Spend some more time with her? Are you giving me the OK to date your sister?" He smiled jokingly. However, when Trunks spoke, he was serious.

"I'd rather it be you than someone else I don't know. Besides, I trust you, I know you wouldn't hurt her. Actually I think I'd be more afraid of her hurting you." He smirked a bit. Goten looked out the window again. Pan was there now, the two girls were talking and laughing happily. He knew he liked her...he couldn't deny the strong attraction he felt for her, something inside him told him she felt it too. Then there had been those few moments of deep jealousy for anyone else who'd even touch her. Yes, he wanted Bra. And now he even had her brothers blessing, as it were. He smiled again, watching her hungrily.

Trunks shot up from where he'd been sitting, his eyes wide. "I hear...Pan..laughing...she's here." A smile was plastered on his face.

"Yep, she's down there with Bra." Just then a pair of swimming shorts were tossed to Goten, he caught them, then a towel that Trunks tossed at him too. "What the.."

Trunks smiled. "Suit up, we're going down there." Trunks went into his bathroom and changed. Goten smiled for a moment, a new determination in his eyes as he stared out the window at Bra. He'd make this a very special summer for her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't long before Pan and Bra were sitting by the pool, sipping sodas and talking dreamily about college. But now Pan had let the conversation shift to the summer ahead of them. "So Bra, what are your plans this summer anyway?"

She thought it over for a moment. She hadn't really given much consideration to it at all. She'd been too busy either planning things for the fall...or for the immediate event, prom. "Hmm...I don't really know." She shrugged. "I guess I'll just hang out here, or the beach." Her thoughts shifted immediately to a vision of her and Goten , sprawled out on a beach blanket, the waves crashing violently as his body rest atop hers. She blinked...pushing those thoughts as far away as possible, trying her damndest to listen to what Pan was saying.

"I guess I'll do the same. Trunks starts on his summer vacation in a few days." Pan sighed happily. Bra giggled.

"I don't even wanna know." Pan shot her a mischievous look, reassuring her that she most likely didn't want to know. And it was then that both Trunks and Goten emerged from the back of the house, both in swimming shorts, Bra felt her heart race, her breath caught somewhere in her chest as she looked on Goten's half naked gorgeous body. He was all she imagined and more. And so it took an immense effort for her to look away from him. As for Pan, she giggled, stood and ran into the ready and waiting arms of Trunks. Bra rolled her eyes, not noticing Goten had come to sit beside her at the edge of the pool till she felt a familiar warmth beside her. Goten, she thought, had a very distinguishing presence about him. When he was near, she felt the power brimming from him, she supposed that came from being half saiyajin, but there was more to it than just his power, she felt her own body go warm, she felt a very unreal attraction, there was almost something animalistic about it. Something she wished she could set free...if only once. She vaguely recalled reading something about it once when she'd decided she'd like to know more about what she was. A saiyajin's body chose the mate by a process of unmistakable attraction, both parties would feel it, and all others would be nothing to them, they would be devoted to that one person, body and soul. At the time she'd thought it nothing more than a sweet fairy tale, but now, she was seriously beginning to question whether it was more of a chemical reaction.

"Are you alright Bra?"

Her head shot up as she heard his question. She summoned a smile to soothe him, and herself too. "I'm fine, just thinking about prom and all." She looked to the side of them, Trunks and Pan were 'busy', locked in a kiss that made her envious. She pulled at the tie around her waist, leaving the skirt where it was and slipped into the pool, her body instantly emerged in water up to her shoulders. She dunked herself under for a moment, then came up to slick her hair back and turned to look at Goten, smiling because he was smiling at her. She needed to ease the tension, so she'd attempt to be playful with him. If anything maybe it'd remind her that they'd been friends since they were little, and friends was what they should remain as. She splashed him lightly, laughing a little.

"Hey!" He laughed too and followed suit, slipping into the pool, noting briefly that the cool water did nothing to ease how warm his body had become since he'd been close to her half naked bombshell of a body. He splashed her back and she backed up a bit, splashing him once more.

"You may be stronger but I'm faster." She remembered using that line so many times when she was younger. It wasn't necessarily true but Goten would often humor her and let her get away...for a while. She dodged another splash from him then smirked. "Told ya." His smile took on a look of mischief that sent a shiver up her spine that not even the cold water around her had managed to do. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone, she heard the shift of water but had no time to react to it. He was already behind her, arms closing around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Got ya..." What he'd done hadn't taken even a slight effort, yet his breathing had quickened a bit. He knew it was from having her back pressed so closely to him, but he couldn't really bring himself to let her go. Not yet.

"Yeah..I noticed.." Her breathing had become funny as well, she took shorter, quivering breaths now. He noted her every reaction and was more than pleased by it. He smiled inwardly and they both somehow forgot that the two lovebirds near them could have seen them had they not been busy themselves. Bra leaned back against him, her head turning slowly till her lips rest gently against his neck and she kissed him there ever so gently, her eyes closing as she indulged in that small pleasure. Her confidence in this act rose a bit when she felt more than heard Goten's low, throaty groan, the unmistakable sound of his pleasure and enjoyment of her shy kisses. His head tilted up slowly, he relented his hold on her, instinctively she turned and his hands then came to rest at her sides, caressing up and down her body. Her arms linked around his neck and for a few moments she stared at him, feeling as if he were the center of all her fantasies, hopes, dreams, her entire world. His eyes fixed on hers and she felt as if she wanted to cry, it was perfect, because she saw the same look mirrored in his eyes. It was as if they'd said so many things in those few seconds of an exhanged glance, and then it was pure heaven. His head lowered and his lips came down on hers in a kiss she didn't even have a name for. It had started off as the sweetest thing she'd ever felt, but steadily, her eyes closed and the passion of it all escalated into something much more. Her lips parted willingly for him and his tongue entered, seeking out every crevice of sweetness her mouth had to offer. It was dizzying, spellbinding, and she wondered how she'd lived this long without it. She wasn't sure how long it had lasted, because she never wanted it to end, but he'd pulled his mouth from hers and now her forehead rest gently against his. She was breathing heavily, only now did she notice his hands at the small of her back, holding her close, and only now, with a beautiful blush to her cheeks, did she notice the proof of his excitement, pressed so closely to her belly. She smiled sexily as she pulled back enough to look at him. "Mm...Goten.."

He could still feel himself breathing heavily, however he didn't let it show too much. He was still trying to anchor himself from that kiss. He'd kissed girls before, and always tried to make it good for the other person, but this was something else all together. Kissing Bra had been nothing short of phenominal. She brought out something in him, something completely possesive and primal. It all felt so right, having her in his arms. He was almost embarassed when his erection pressed to her, but the look in her eyes, the sound of her voice only made it all worse. He wanted her, soon, now...

"Ahem...o...k..." Both Goten and Bra's heads turned slowly to see Pan with her back to Trunks, wrapped in his arms, her eyes shocked, all the while Trunks smiled at the pair in the pool, then began to place gentle kisses along her neck. Pan smiled lightly, wriggling against him a bit. "I've seen a lot of things in life...why does this suprise me?" Goten and Bra remained silent, both still blissfully dizzy, and so it was Trunks that answered his loves question.

"Because you hadn't put any thought into it happening."

"And you did?" She perked a brow.

"Of course. It was inevitable."

"Uh-huh...how long have you know he's had a thing for her? She never told me a thing about liking--"

"Excuse me.." Said Bra as she cut in. "We can hear you ya know." She looked back to Goten and smiled, snuggling against him. "How about you let us figure this out...and when we know where we stand, you'll be the first to know." Goten smiled, then took to kissing her cheek, trailing his kisses down her neck, her head tilting back in response. Pan blushed and nodded her understanding of her friends request. It was then that Trunks took action and began to lead Pan back into the house.

"Hey sis, I suggest you either take it up to your room or wrap it up...mom and dad will be here soon. I doubt mom will mind much...but dad..well you know..." Bra then turned in Goten's arms to face her brother, nodding a bit.

"Yeah...I know." She exhanged a knowing look with Trunks before him and Pan disappeared into the house. Their brief exhange had left Goten seriously puzzled though.

"What was that about?" he blinked.

She sighed lightly, resting her head against his shoulder. "Let's just say...my father wouldn't exactly be thrilled about having his daughter date his former rivals son. It was hard enough for him to accept his own son dating his former rivals grand-daughter. It would add a lot of madness to life that I'd really just like to avoid right now." Goten nodded, pretending to understend. In all honesty he couldn't see what the big deal was. Wouldn't he rather his daughter date a fellow half saiyajin as opposed to a human? But apparently it was what Bra wanted, so he wouldn't question it. His eyes had closed somewhere along the line as he reveled in the serene feeling that washed over him when he held her like this...but now they shot open in awareness. She was smiling, and pressing herself to him, rubbing against him and making him grow hard all over again.

"Mmm...Bra.." His hands trembled momentarily before he gained a strong control over them, letting one hand slide down her body, his fingers then ran seductively over the warm place between her thighs, his smile turned mischievous when he heard her moan needfully. She'd been about to relax her body and let him have his wonderful way with her...and then she heard the front door open and close. Her eyes shot open.

"Oh no.." She whispered lightly, and immediately Goten let go of her. She grabbed his hand firmly, pulling him with her as her body was lifted into the air. She rarely used her powers except for when she was in a jam. This was one of those rare times where she'd allow it. She placed him and herself down gently beside the pool and thrust a towel into his hands, which he immediately took, drying himself off. "Go home, now...and I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow." She smiled at him, he smiled back.

"OK...on one condition."

Time was running short, she could hear her mother calling out for her. "What?" Her brow arched questioningly, she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Allow me the honor of being your prom date."

She was speechless. Her dream was coming true right in front of her. The only guy she'd ever felt strongly attracted to was asking to spend one of the most magical nights in a girls life with her. She didn't even want to know how goofy her smile looked. All she knew was that it was a wide grin, and she nodded. "Of course...I'd love that." She threw her arms around him, loving the way he held her...but she had to let go, her mother was getting closer. She kissed him quickly. "Tomorrow.."

He nodded. "I've still got work to do in your brothers room...see you then." She nodded and he kissed her once more before he flew off, leaving her there to stare at the beautiful evening sky for moments on end. Only realizing her mother was there when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Oh...hey mom.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of that night for her had been a daze of sweetness. Every single task that lay ahead of her, she greeted with a smile. She showed her mother her dress, gotten together the necessary acessories, and just like she'd predicted, her mother loved the entire thing. Of course her father argued that it was a bit revieling, but apparently the majority ruled, and even he had to admit that she looked breathtaking in it.

The next day couldn't come soon enough for her. She found herself turning down an invitation from Pan to hang out at the mall after school. She simply wanted to rush home. Sure that Goten would be there as promised. However she prayed his curiousity about making their 'relationship' public wouldn't be as strong as it was the previous day. She wasn't about to end anything they could have before it even started. And ultimately, she knew that would happen sooner or later. After all, long distance relationships never lasted. She'd thrown those thoughts aside though, simply because she couldn't ignore the way he made her feel, couldn't deny that she liked it...wanted it.

She entered the house, a smile still pulling at her lips as she made her way up the stairs. Her heart beat a little faster now. She went in her room only to throw her bookbag on the floor, then went over to Trunks' room. And sure enough, he was there, but her body was frozen now, she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Goten stood before the almost finished mural, inspecting it for flaws she guessed, beautifully shirtless, baggy black jeans clinging low to his fit body. She then commited every perfect lean muscle to memory. God he was hot....and he wanted her. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. And as if he could sense she was there he turned to face her, his entrancing eyes fixing on hers. He smiled, and she leaned against the doorframe, feeling as if she could melt on the spot. He looked down shyly for a moment, as if her eyes were having the very same effect on him. "Beautiful..." Yeah, she though, his eyes are beautiful. "...ahem..the wall I mean...you're so talented." And she meant it, now that she had pryed her eyes from him, she'd given the mural a critical glance. He'd made one of her dearest friends look like a raven haired goddess.

Goten followed her glance to the mural. He'd admit it was turning out nicely, but really, what artist ever complimented his own work? He shrugged casually. "Glad these hands are good for something..." And instantly his gaze shot to her. He was quite enjoying the way her eyes traveled down to his hands, the way her breathing quickened just slightly. He knew what she was thinking, and that was most likely...exactly what he could do to her with those hands. He probably would have blushed if his body wasn't full of awareness, if he didn't want her so damn much. She must have sensed his train of thought, because she made her way to him, all the while he watched how her agonizingly short grey pleated skirt swished about her hips as she slowly, teasingly, cleared the distance between them. Her pale slender arms wrapped around his neck, his arms then linked around her waist. He stared into her eyes, how long...he didn't care. For the moment it seemed enough for both of them. As much as they yearned for eachother, for now, it was just enough to hold eachother. Shyly, Goten broke the silence. "Saturday seems so far off....I can't wait." He snuggled closer to her as her mind worked out of a daze to figure out why Saturday held any importance. And a moment later she realized that it was the night of her prom. She smiled at the thought of it being only three days away. "I'll be the envy of every guy there with you beside me." She blushed, then let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I could say the same...now I realise why you never had much time for me when you still went to Orange Star...all those girls..." There was the unmistakable hint of jealousy in her voice as she remembered how all the other girls used to fawn over him, and probably still did. She supposed she'd been too immature to fully appreciate him back then. But she felt she had some kind of claim on him now, which scared her senseless. A relationship with Goten could very well be enough to make her want to alter her plans for her future. She still had the rest of the summer though...perhaps she only needed to get this fling out of her system. For now though, she pushed all thoughts aside and focused on how glorious it felt simply to be in his arms.

"Get a room!"

Both Goten and Bra's glances shot to the door where Trunks stood, arms crossed over his chest, a cynical smile plastered on his face. Bra smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, then snuggled Goten once more before slipping out of his arms.

Goten cleared his throat. "I should get back to work...I'll come say goodbye beofre I leave, Bra." She smiled at him and nodded, poking Trunks as she walked passed him and back to her room.

Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head some. "I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Goten kept on working, but perked a brow.

"Why do you say that?"

"C'mon Goten...you know as well as I do how unpredictable she is."

Goten smiled. He knew. So far the most unpredictable thing about her had been how he had known her for so long and not staked his claim on her, which he fully intended to do this Saturday. "Your point?"

"Listen...all I'm saying is watch your step."

"Were you, or were you not the one who encouraged me to take things further with her...a bit enthusiasticly I might add."

Trunks plopped down onto his bed. "You're right." On a sigh, Trunks relented and left it at that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. An Unforgettable Night

- - Chapter Three - -  
- - An Unforgettable Night - - 

Bra blinked, unmoving as she looked over the final product in the mirror. The dress looked even better on her than she thought it would. It was now accented by a shimmering silver scarf she'd bought only a day before, and the heeled black shoes she wore added an extra sense of elegance and style to it. Her long hair was done up beautifully, a few tendrils were left down, and all through her hair she had strategically and very carefully placed small diamond-like stones. And as always she'd sprayed on her favorite lilac scented perfume. To her, the overall effect was lovely, but she was mainly concerned with Goten's thoughts. Would he like it? Only time would tell. She placed her cell phone in her small purse and took in a breath before turning away from her mirror...where she was instantly face to face with her mother. She smiled. "Well?" She twirled gracefully.

Bulma smiled, then covered her mouth dramaticly with both hands and faked a sniffle. "...They grow up so fast..." They both instantly broke into laughter, Bra hit her mothers arm playfully with her purse.

"I'm serious mom...do I look OK?"

"Hon...you look gorgeous, you'll make every girl turn green." Bulma added in a playful wink for good measure. Bra would have loved to look herself over in the mirror once more, as her insecurities continued to build...but then she heard the doorbell and her eyes widened a bit. Knowing her daughters look of nervousness all too well, Bulma smiled and gently tucked a stray strand behind Bra's ear. "I'll stall him for a minute or two but don't take your sweet time."

Bra was grateful for her mothers understanding and nodded lightly. Bulma then went downstairs leaving Bra by herself. She took in a breath and smoothed out the skirt of her dress against her thighs as she mentally calmed herself. This was not as big a deal as she was making it out to be. Sure it was her first official date with Goten, and a very important night for her....but it wasn't the pinticle of her existance. And now she was beginning to feel that pull again...the one that drew her to Goten whenever he was near. She didn't bother with another glance at the mirror, she just wanted to be with him. She exited her room quickly enough but slowed her pace as she got to the stairs, she then walked slowly down them for the 'She's-all-that' effect. She even had that song 'Kiss me' playing in her mind and inwardly laughed at herself. But apparently it had worked, she'd gotten the reaction she was hoping for which was...a very stunned and speechless Goten, looking at her adoringly. For one split second in time she felt like a shimmering goddess. And to Goten that was exactly what she was. He thought from seeing her in a jade green version of this dress that he'd be ready for the impact of seeing her in the black one...and he was wrong...so wrong. Just the scent of her, knowing she was near, drove him half mad with wanting to be with her, but now, to him she was the perfect embodiement of a saiyajin princess. She was perfect. And perfect for him too. He had no idea how long he'd been staring at her, all he knew was that he was now behing nudged by Bulma's elbow for the second time. It took an immense effort to pry his eyes from Bra as she stood not six feet away from him at the bottom of the stairs, but he did, only to find Bulma clearing her throate and pointing to the transparent box he was holding. "Oh...I..sorry..." He blushed a bit and removed Bra's coursage from the box which he handed to Bulma. Looking back to Bra he smiled charmingly and came to stand before her. He kissed her cheek lightly before he slipped the coursage around her wrist. "I hope you like them...I saw your mother at the flourists when I went to buy it and she told me you liked orchids..so..."

"It's gorgeous, I love it." And she did. For as long as she could remember orchids had always been her favorite flower to look at. Though for her, nothing could beat the scent of lilac, which she always smelled of.

Goten now shot a glance to Bulma who beamed an I-told-you-so smile at him. "You two better get going.." Bulma looked to her watch. "I'd say you missed the point of being fashionably late about ten minutes ago."

Goten blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah...sorry...I couldn't figure out the tie thing." Bra smiled, then bit lightly at her bottom lip...anything to keep herself in check. The sight of him in that stylish all black suit made him seem even more powerful and commanding. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it and didn't want him to take her....quite animalisticly at that. For now though, she banished the thoughts from her mind. She could get through one night without thinking of the two of them making love under the stars...or at leas she could try. Now she linked her arm in his and they were almost out the door when...

"Bra, dear, I don't expect you home tonight...but your father does...see he just doesn't see what this night means for the average teen...so for his sake--"

"I'll be home long before morning mom." Bra winked and Bulma smiled.

"Thanks sweety. Have fun."

With that they left the mansion. Bra had expected Goten to want to take his car...so she was shocked to see a black stretch limo just outside her house. "Whoa...you didn't have to Goten.."

He shrugged. "Yeah but I wanted to...I messed up my own prom night pretty bad..I wanted this one to be perfect." They both entered the limo which then smoothly drove out of the driveway and began on the way to the hotel where the prom would be taking place. Goten knew it was just a matter of time, and three minutes into the drive Bra broke the calm silence with...

"Exactly what happened on your prom night?" She vaguely remembered her brother getting ready for it..roughly a year and a half ago, but he hadn't mentioned anything about Goten's night. She crossed her arms and tilted her head a bit to the side, curiously.

He smiled. "Well to put it plainly...everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. I was dating Paris at the time. She was pretty high maintenance...so she wasn't too pleased that I wanted to drive us there, and I later had to sit through her lecture about how a limo was a part of the experience." He could see she was about to protest and tell him she wouldn't have cared if he had chosen to drive there in his car. He placed a finger gently to her lips to silence her. "I know...and like I said, I wanted to." She smiled and nodded. "Anyway, another earth shattering shock to Paris's system was that at the time I couldn't dance very well. I could see she was bumbed out about having to sit through her favorite songs. Then somewhere along the line I spilled my drink on her...then I got her home too late...it was just a huge mess." He sat back and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more then to forget that night. And as if she sensed this, Bra changed the subject.

"Pan's lucky...this is her second prom.."

"Heh, yeah, I always thought it was pretty bold of him to take her to our prom...but they've been together since so I guess what they have is pretty solid." He smiled at her. He knew now that he wanted what Trunks and Pan had. Of course he still wanted her, his body would never seem to let him forget how much he wanted her. But he knew he wanted more than that too. He wanted Bra completely, mind, body and soul. Maybe even for--.......how long was it going to take them to reach the damn hotel? He tried desperately to clear his mind...also tried to rid himself of the chibi anime images of himself with hearts and stars in his eyes. Then he looked to Bra....who he now realized was looking at him mischievously. He smiled. "Keep looking at me like that and something else will be pretty solid very soon..." He leaned in and pressed his lips ever so lightly to hers...though he should have guessed that her arms would come to link around his neck and keep him there...not that he was complaining.

She smiled all the more. "Your point?" They shared another kiss, though this one was longer, deeper. By the time the car stopped she was straddled over his hips as he held her close. It took them both a few minutes to realize the car had stopped. Bra smiled a bit and got off of him to fix her skirt. "We'll continue this conversation later..."

"I certainly hope so..." Goten winked and straightened himself as well. They both shared a lighthearted laugh, then emerged from the limo.

"Goten...is my hair okay?" Bra blushed, embarassed that she was being plagued by last minute nervousness.

Was she kidding? Goten asking himself. He smiled. "Your hair's fine, you're gorgeous, relax..." And to drench any other fears or doubts she might be having, he took her into his arms and kissed her till she whimpered softly and melted against him. "Ready?"

"For anything." She smiled and linked her arm in his.

The hotel itself was beautiful, one of the best in Satan City. The ballroom had been professionally decorated and though a bit dim, was made to shimmer and sparkle. The theme, as far as Bra could guess, was supposed to be a night of romancem which she found suited her just fine. She was anxious to see what Pan was wearing, however she and Goten had to wait in line for a few minutes to have the customary prom photo taken. She would love to have skipped it but she knew her mother would never forgive her...plus she wanted something special to remember the night as well. After that they found a table. Goten sat, pulling Bra onto his lap before she had a chance to sit down. She giggled happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They probably would have shared another kiss but Trunks and Pan chose that moment to show up.

"For the second time this week....get a room." Trunks smirked.

Bra smiled and gestured to their current surroundings. "I fully intend to."

"Aww man...I so did NOT need to hear that. In fact I'm going to pretend I didn't."

"Pretend all you like, brother dear." Bra childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her...then mimicked her childish act and stuck his tongue out at her.

Pan laughed lightly. "Grow up you two." The raven haired girl now took the oppertunity and pushed Trunks down onto a chair and took her place on his lap, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist as he trailed soft kisses over her shoulder. After a moment Pan blinked. "Heh, this is kinda deja vu-ish..."

Bra perked a brow. "Huh?"

"Well...it's kinda like the last prom I went to...minus the Paris...god she was such a snob.." Trunks nodded in agreement with her.

Bra couldn't bring herself to admit it just yet, but she had become rather jealous of Paris over the past thirty minutes, and all the more territorial towards Goten. It wasn't like she felt threatened by an ex girlfriend...all the talk of Goten with anyone else just made her uneasy. She pushed those thoughts aside though, she really didn't know Paris all that well anyway. She enjoyed the next hour with the three people she liked best. Eventually Marron and Uub would stop dancing long enough to chat, however that came to an end when Marron had gotten bored. She took immense pleasure in announcing her and Uub's departure, and should anyone need them they'd be in their room on the third floor. To that, Bra and Pan just shook their heads and giggled. It was now time to announce the king and queen. Bra rolled her eyes and suggested they all just leave at that point, but Pan insisted on staying just to see who won. A fellow classmate approached the stage, envelope in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, this years prom king and queen are...." There was a dead silence among the crowd as the girl opened the envelope. "Bra Briefs and Ryu Kitto!" Everyone clapped as a spotlight shined on Ryu, a rich, handsome, and highly respected student of Orange Star...who always reminded Bra of a younger Yamcha. And of course, a bright light shined down on her. This was exactly why she'd wanted to leave before this announcement was made. She hadn't wanted to win, but there had been talk around school for weeks that she might. She looked to Goten and smiled apologeticly, relieved when he noddedin understanding.

"Go on, your highness..." He feigned pain when she playfully punched his arm. She then stood and went to join Ryu who was already on stage. They were both crowned and he held her hand in the air as the crowd applauded, smiling as he spoke in a voice low enough for only her to hear.

"You should have come here with me, Bra my sweet, I was heartbroken when you rejected me."

Bra simply smiled as sweetly as possible. "So heartbroken that it only took you the better half of twenty minutes to find someone else..."

"Ah but you were my first choice...and isn't us being voted king and queen enough of a sign for you that we should have come here together?"

"No...it just shows me that the students of this school think of this tradition as one big popularity contest..." With that she snatched her hand from his and made her way off the stage, though Ryu was close behind and grabbed her arm before she could rejoin her group.

"Please, sweetheart, if not for me, then at least for the sake of everyone here, dance with me...after all it is a custom." And before she could protest he had an arm wrapped around her waist and took her free hand into his. She showed him a look of apparent dislike, but her features soon softened. She didn't want to make a scene, and it was only one dance. Still she hated the way he was touching her, like he was trying to stake a claim. Through the corner of her eye she could see Ryu's date becoming pretty upset.

"Bastard...you're enjoying this..."

"Every moment of it." He smiled at her, then leaned in and kissed her. Instinctively she placed her hands on his shoulders pushed him away...although she hadn't even thought to hold anything back.....and he flew clear across the room.

This was it...her fear had become reality. She could already hear the collective whispers as everyone stared at her. She became frozen in place, by now anyone who was near her had backed away.

'What else can you expect with a father like hers?'

'I'll bet her mom experimented on her, weirdo.'

'Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, she's probably as creepy as those people she hangs out with.'

'That's probably the only reason she won.'

'Freak.'

'Spaz.'

'She can't be trusted.'

Now she was on the verge of tears. She didn't think her legs could support her much longer. And then she felt something solid and strong beside her, holding her up. It was Goten, she didn't even have to look at him to know that. "You alright?" She managed a light nod. She then removed a card from the band that held her coursage to her wrist. It was a card key for one of the rooms in the hotel. Goten now understood why she had slipped away from the group earlier on in the night. She gave the card to him.

"Just get me out of here." A final glance behind her told her that Ryu was alright. For that much she was thankful. With every thought already swirling around in her head, she couldn't deal with having injured someone, or anything worse.

Goten escorted her out, though they stopped at the entrance where Trunks and Pan waited. Pan hugged her clearly shaken friend. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Bra nodded. She didn't want to speak, she just wanted to leave the damnable ballroom.

"I'll cover for you..." Said Trunks. He then shot a glance to Goten. "Take care of her."

Goten nodded and they then exited the ballroom. Both were silent in the elevator, and the short walk to the suite that Bra had gotten them for the night. He took her to a couch and sat down beside her. The silence went on for a while till he couldn't stand it anymore. "Bra...please don't let anything anyone said tonight get to you."

She shook her head lightly. "I don't want to think about it anymore..." By now she'd come to the conclusion that none of this would matter once she left for Zenith City. For now she could just ignore what everyone said...for now she could find comfort in the incredibly sweet guy beside her. She forced a smile. "Really, I'm okay...I was just a little...weirded out by that happened. I'm fine though...promise."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." She took a look around them now and smiled suggestively. "We're finally here though.." she inched closer to him. "Do you realize what it's time for?"

Goten wrapped an arm around her waist, his smile matching hers. "I think I have a pretty good idea..."

And out of nowhere she whipped out her credit card. "Time to raid the minibar, abuse room service, and rent every movie available in the senseless comedy genre."

Goten sighed dreamily. "You are the perfect woman..."

She giggled. "Nah...pretty close though.." She winked playfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twelve mini vodkas, two hot fudge sundaes, and three 'Scary Movies' later, both Goten and Bra lay on the rather large bed of the suite. The alcohol, though it hadn't been enough to get her drunk, had taken off some of the tension, and for that she was thankful. For hours now she'd been having fun with the only person she could really see herself with romanticly, and though neither would admit it, they'd both been fighting the strong urge to make their heated fantasies a very vivid reality. Now Goten turned on his side, propped up on his elbow, a soft smile to his lips as he stared at her. Her eyes fixed on his as she laughed lightly. "What?"

He touched a gentle hand to her cheek. "You are so beautiful.."

She failed to see how though. Somewhere between the drinks and the ice cream they had gotten into a pillow fight and her hair looked like she'd just been in a car accident, and she was more than sure what little make-up she had put on was a mess as well. But she tried to think of it from his point of view. Would he still be so damn hot just after a fight? All sweaty and serious and probably panting as the wind played with his dark hair....She realized she'd just answered her own question. She could see he meant what he said though. There was the apprent look of adoration in his eyes. She loved it when he looked at her like that. He now leaned in and kissed her...and she couldn't stop herself from unbottoning his shirt as she kissed back. She was starting to feel it again, perhaps now stronger than before, the feeling that what they were doing was somehow destined, the feeling of a lust threatening to overcome whatever willpower she had left. His shirt was now completely undone and she eased it down his shoulders as he came to hover over her. He shrugged himself out of it and trailed his kisses down her neck, this hands caressing her sides which sent the most delightful shiver down her spine. Then he stopped kissing her all together and drew back a bit to look into her eyes. He didn't have to say a thing, she knew what he was silently asking her. Both of them knew that if this went any further, neither would be able to stop. To answer his question she kissed teasingly at his lips and elevated her hips a bit so that her hips were pressed against his. Her arms then wrapped around his neck as her hips began to grind against his, she felt the unmistakable proof of his arousal against her and pulled away with a smile to her lips, rather enjoying the way Goten sounded when he groaned, his voice so low and sexy. He smiled that charming smile at her, the one that made her melt, then sat back a bit to slowly undress her. And he did so with care, kissing every newly exposed part of her body as he went along. The sight of her naked and wanting was really doing a number on his restraint, but he had decided to go slow...until it could no longer be helped. Bra then took the oppertunity to sit up and ease him down on his back. She licked at his lips, then trailed feather light kisses down his body. Goten swore he could feel his body heat up all the more with every teasing kiss. She removed his pants and slowly kissed her way up his thigh, all the while he had to tightly grip at the bedsheets beneath him to keep control, his erection was just begging to be within her. As if she sensed that she ran her tongue up the impressive length of him. She found she liked to tease him, it was fun to see how much he could take. Her hand then stroked him slowly, feeling him grow even harder as she did. Her eyes found his, pleased to see that his were as glossed over with lust as hers felt. He moaned lightly and panted a bit as she leaned in to run her tongue over the tip of his erection...and apprently that was the extent of his control. He sat up and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her hard, forceful, and her arms fell to her sides. The kiss had made her incredibly warm and weak. He slowly turned her and layed her down on her back, continuing to kiss her, their tongues dueling. Her legs parted for him and he pulled his head away enough to catch his breath as he settled himself at her warm, wet opening. He felt the need to do a little teasing of his own. He took both of her hands and brought each to rest beside her head on the pillow, he then held her them there firmly at her wrists, flashing her a sexy smile as he began to grind himself against her, his erection teasing her till she couldn't stand it anymore. She moaned and whimpered, begging him to enter her. By now he could feel his arousal throbbing, and he knew he both wanted and needed to take her. They both moaned out loudly as he entered her, slowly sheathing himself in her warmth, reveling in how wet and tight she was, for a moment he stayed completely still, unaware that she was shuddering in pain beneath him. She now knew why so many girls in movies bothered with the 'It's-my-first-time' speech. He felt her tightly clench her fists and looked to her face only to find tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed onw away, letting her wrists go so that she could grip his shoulders. He withdrew slowly and proceeded to love her gently, kissing her ever so often until she was ready for more. She whimpered his name, begged him to go faster and soon enough she experienced the greatest pleasure imaginable. Her nails dug into his skin as they reached a climax together, and she truly did feel like a goddess as he called out her name.

He lay beside her for some time after, a hand gently running through her hair as he held her close beneath the blankets. She could barely think straight, as she was feeling so blissful, but one thing she knew for sure was that she was glad she'd waited. She knew with every fiber of er being that she would never have wanted to experience a bond like that with anyone other than Goten.

It was nearing dawn now. The sky bore the most beautiful pre-dawn blue-ish color, and the stars still sparkled. Goten sighed contentedly and now wrapped both arms around her. He wanted to say something meaningful, something that would give some indication as to how happy he was feeling just knowing this was the start of something wonderful between them.

".....Good morning..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's in love with her?!" Pan's eyes were wide with shock as she stood outside her house with Trunks. They had been discussing how nice it was that Bra and Goten were finally admiting they had a thing for eachother, having partied all night long....but then Trunks had let it slip that Goten was actually in love with Bra. "Are you sure?"

Trunks now looked a bit confused. "I've known the guy all my life...I know when he is or isn't sprung on someone. What's the problem though? It's Bra...that's a good thing..right...?"

Pan sighed. "Sweety...I love you...but you're dense. Have you forgotten your sister's plans? The fact that she's leaving for college to a place that's about a good three thousand miles from here...and that's probably even more of a distance between there and Goten's school." She began to rub her temples as if she had a headache. A look at Trunks told her that what she said was beginning to set in.

"But if she feels the same way about him...won't she stay?"

Pan shook her head. "She's dead set on going to that school, she won't give that up...and uncle Goten...I don't think he'll be able to take the fact that she won't stay close to home for him. He always was a sensitive kinda guy when it came to relationships.." She sighed again, exhaustedly. "I guess we'll just have to leave it up to them though. I think they're both rational enough to work something out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bra finally finished putting her hair in something that resembled the style it had been in the previous night. She knew she'd have to apologize to her mother for not getting home before dawn but it was a small price to pay. She still wore a smile on her face as Goten came up behind her and kissed her neck. "All set?"

"Just about...I just need to get my shoes on." She turned around and kissed his lips, then went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as she slipped her feet into her shoes and went about strapping them.

Goten turned and leaned against a wall, watching her. He was never really the type to think too far ahead, but he thought he could really see a future with him and Bra. He thought it wouldn't hurt to voice a future goal of his. "I was thinking...about transfering to Silver Star after the vacation. So that way I'd be able to go to a school that's closer to home...closer to you.."

Her eyes widened a bit. He thought she was going to Silver Star. For a minute she froze in place...bent over in way that he couldn't see her face. She took a breath, then sat up straight. "That wouldn't be close enough though...I haven't changed my mind about going to Euphoria..." There was silence for a while after she said that.

"But I thought..." He'd thought that what they had was special enough to make her want to stay. "Bra...we can't really hope to have much of a relationship if you go that far away..."

"Then come with me.."

"You know I can't do that, my school is in West City and my family is here, the job I want is here, the life I want is here..." Now his eyes were pleading with hers.

However...Bra refused to relent on this subject. "Goten...after what happened tonight...nothing could make me want to stay. I like you...a lot..but I won't give up on my dream for a relationship that I'm not even sure I want." Simply saying that brought tears to her eyes. Of course she felt more for him than that, but her own pride wouldn't let her give up on leaving. She thought of the way people had talked about her at the prom. The memory only brought on new pain.

"Damnit Bra...you can't just say 'I like you' after all we've done tonight...I know you felt more than that."

"I spend one night in your arms and all of a sudden you think you know everything about me?" She shook her head. "Maybe this was a mistake then...this entire night was a mistake."

"That's not it at all. Bra I--"

"I don't want to hear it...this conversation...this relationship....is over." She didn't think she could take any more without breaking down and crying...so she instant transmissioned herself home, leaving Goten pretty much crushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - Without A Trace - -  
- - Epilouge - -

Bra spent days in her room, some crying, and some in fits of anger. But through either emotion she began to pack her things into boxes to be shipped to an apartment in Zenith City. She had told her mother everything that happenedon prom night. Well almost everything. She'd left out her intimacy with Goten and skipped straight to their fight after her display of strength in the ballroom. She'd pleaded with her mother to let her stay in Zenith City until school began there. Eventually Bulma said yes, on the condition that Bra get a summer job there. Of course she'd be given an allowance for anything she might need, but Bulma was sure that a job would teach her daughter some responsibility.

Within a week her graduation ceremony was held, and she attended. Though she managed somehow evade her friends. She didn't want to speak to Pan or Marron, and eventually both girls would find out her plans from Bulma when they would call for her. Three days after graduation she was gone, not a word to the girls she'd once been so close to, or the man whos heart she'd broken.

- - - - - - - - End - - - - - - - -

And so we come to the end...it's been fun hasn't it? I thought this would be a weird way to end it, but I was well prepared and fear not, there's a part two to this whole thing. But it does leave burning questions doesn't it? First thing you need to know, the second part takes place years later.

Will Goten go and find her?  
Will Bra ever admit she was wrong, or will she lose her one chance at true love?!?!?!

Well based on the kinda reaction I get from this, I'll decide whether I wanna post the second part or not, so...gimme feedback!!!


End file.
